List of Powers
Powers are supernatural abilities possessed by magical beings, such as Witches and Demons. This page contains a list of all powers appearing in the Chosen and Legacy series and contains both existing and original powers. A *'Acid Secretion' - The ability to generate corrosive acid, usually from the hands or mouth. *'Adjusting' - The ability to fight though molecular powers such as Molecular Immobilization. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' - The ability to fire a beam of highly concentrated electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing' - The ability to fire a stream of highly concentrated torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - An advanced form of Telekinesis, allowing the user to fire a wave of concentrated kinetic energy capable of causing objects to combust. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate wind. *'Age Shifting' - The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. *'Agility' - The ability or skill to possess or enhance one's agility, speed and reflexes. *'Animation' - The ability to bring inanimate objects to life. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects, such as Darklighters summoning a crossbow. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Possession' - The ability to take control of the body of another being by leaping into that body in astral form. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to experience premonitions in astral form, traveling to the past or future. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project one's consciousness in solid or invisible astral form. *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. *'Augmentation' - The ability to enhance the magic and powers of other beings. *'Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. B *'Banishing' - The ability to banish beings from one's presence. *'Beaming' - The ability to teleport through pinkish heart-shaped energy. *'Black Orbing' - The ability to teleport through black orbs. *'Blinking' - Instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Blood Boiling' - The ability to increase the temperature of blood, causing extreme pain and eventual death. *'Blowing' - The ability to release a strong gust of wind from the mouth by blowing. A form of Aerokinesis. *'Bursting Balls' - The ability to conjure metallic spheres that combust upon impact. C *'Calling' - The ability to call forth objects to one's hand. *'Camouflage' - The ability to change one's appearance to blend into one's surroundings and remain undetected. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairvoyance' - The ability to see the past, present and future at will. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces, including walls and ceilings. *'Cloaking' - The ability to supernaturally hide someone or something. *'Cloning' - The ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself for a short period of time. *'Conjuration' - The ability to draw imaginary objects into existence. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and manipulate the natural elements. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold with the mind. D *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect or negate and deflect all magical powers of others. *'Deviation' - The ability to deflect and redirect powers, objects or energies using another power, such as Telekinesis. *'Divination' - The ability to predict the future through various means. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to enter the dreams of others and manipulate them. *'Dusting' - A form of teleportation in which the user teleports through grey, dust-like particles. E *'Ectoplasm Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate ectoplasm to various effects. *'Ectoplasmic Webbing' - The ability to fire strings or webs of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to elastically stretch the body or certain body parts. *'Electrokinesis' - The ability to channel and generate electricity. *'Empathy' - The ability to read the emotions of others, which also gives users to ability to use their powers through emotions. As the power advances, users can also manipulate the emotions of others. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beams' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually from one's hands. *'Energy Blasts' - The ability to shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Energy Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate energy and shape it into any form desired. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to fire red firework-like sparks from one's hands. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to enhance one or more senses to superhuman levels. F *'Fading' - A light or energy based form of teleportation. *'Fear Projection' - The ability to bring one's fears to life. *'Fire Balls' - The ability to throw spheres of fire. *'Fire Breathing' - The ability to emit a stream of fire from the mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw steams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A form of teleportation where the user appears and disappears through flames. *'Flight' - The ability to propel oneself through the air through various means. *'Floating' - The ability to rise a few inches off the ground and float. *'Force Blasts' - The ability to unleash a blast of concussive force from one's mouth by screaming. *'Force Field Generation ' - The ability to generate a protective shield or bubble to protect the user from harm. Also known as Shielding. G *'Genesis' - The ability to create lesser beings or minions from one's body. *'Geokinesis' - The ability to manipulate natural earth, soil, and stone. *'Glamouring' - The ability to take on the appearance of another person by creating a magical veil around the body. *'Glistening' - The ability to teleport through a flash of light, leaving a contour of the body for a moment. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal any wound. Limited to the side of good and to the living. *'High Resistance' - The ability to resist and survive attacks from otherwise lethal powers and injuries. *'Hologram Projection' - The ability to project holographic, light-based images. *'Hovering' - The ability to hover mid-air with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and manipulate liquid water. *'Hypnosis' - The ability to put others in a trance-like state and manipulate their actions. I *'Illusion Casting' - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of their surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers, potions or spells. *'Incineration' - The ability to vanquish a being through fire with a single look or touch. *'Intangibility' - The ability render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Intangible Orbing' - The ability to deconstruct the body into orbs, becoming intangible and allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. L *'Laser Bolts - '''The ability to shoot short bolts of energy. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and levitate in defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining''' - The ability to drain the life or youth of another being. *'Light Darts' - The ability to throw darts of light, which can cut through objects and skin. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to temporarily transform into water and avoid attacks. *'Luck Granting' - The ability to grant good or bad luck to other beings. *'Luring' - The ability to seduce beings and bend them to the user's will. M *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Naturally possessed by most magical beings like Witches. *'Mind Manipulation' - A broad spectrum of powers that involve manipulating the minds of others. This power can be used to manipulate, absorb or erase knowledge, ideas and memories. *'Mind Transference' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Mirror Gazing' - The ability to observe other locations and people through mirrors. *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or being to the point of combustion. *'Molecular Deceleration - '''The ability to slow down molecules, seemingly slowing down time. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to pull beings or objects apart on a molecular level, utterly destroying them and leaving no trace. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow the movement of molecules, seemingly stopping time. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to completely stop the movement of molecules, causing them to crystallize, encapsulating the object or being in ice. N *'Nature Enchancement''' - The ability to manipulate and enhance nature, growing and nurturing plants and bringing them back to life. *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death without apparant cause. *'Necromancy' - The powerful and dark ability to manipulate the dead. This power can be used to resurrect and control the dead, both in spirit form or as the undead. O *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. *'Optical Energy Blasts' - The ability to shoot a concentrated blast of energy from the eyes. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot a stream of fire from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through orbs, limited to Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. P *'Particle Swarm' - The ability to unleash a stream of burning particles that can incinerate beings. *'Petrification' - The ability to turn objects and beings to stone through a look or touch. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light, also known as Light Manipulation. *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of ectoplasm. *'Poison Darts' - The ability to throw darts of poisonous energy, which can paralyze victims. *'Poisonous Touch' - The deadly ability to spread various poisons and infect others through skin contact. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to other worlds, dimensions, or even planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to mix magical potions, one of the three basic powers of a witch. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others, once and only when those powers are activated. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to strip magical powers from other beings. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy another beings powers and abilities. *'Power Negation' - The ability to cancel out the powers of other beings or in a certain area. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Premonition' - The power to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future. *'Projection' - The ability to project thoughts into reality without the need of spells. One of the most powerful abilities in existence. *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to turn other beings and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate objects and other beings. *'Psionic Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of psychic energy. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability ability to move objects ans individuals with the mind without having to see them. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to create and manipulate fire. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enchance and bring out rage in other beings. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through rainbows. *'Reality Warping' - The extremely powerful ability to alter the fabric of reality itself. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal oneself instantly after being injured. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send another person to a specific location through orbs. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to teleport other beings without physical contact. *'Resurrection' - The ability to bring the deceased back to life or turn them into the undead. S *'Sand Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through a sandstorm. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate or steal the senses of other beings and use them for oneself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense other beings. *'Shadow Manipulation '- The ability to manipulate shadows for various effects. Also known as Umbrakinesis. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", a mostly demonic form of teleportation. *'Shredding' - A molecular-based method of teleportation. *'Shrinking' - The ability to reduce the size of oneself, objects or other beings. *'Sleep Induction' - The ability to put others to sleep instantly. *'Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce smoke from one's hands or mouth. *'Smoking' - A form of teleportation where users teleport through smoke. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate a sonic scream capable of shattering objects and killing beings. *'Soul Manipulation' - The ability to absorb, release or contain the souls of the dead. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport through sparkling lights, used by the Angels of Destiny. *'Spell Casting' - The magical ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Spiralization' - A method of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Strangulation' - The ability to strangle a being with a ball of light in the throat. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another, bending them to one's will, effectively. *'Summoning' - The ability to summon a being from another location or plane, often achieved through spells. *'Super Speed' - The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Super Strength' - The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Swallowing' - The ability to 'swallow' objects and beings, either consuming them or having the body function as a portal to teleport them elsewhere. T *'Technopathy' - The ability to manipulate and control all forms of technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to transport objects and beings from one place to another through use of orbs. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read minds and mentally broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of beings or objects from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to stop or slow down the flow of time in a certain area. *'Thermal Balls' - The ability to throw balls of concentrated thermal energy. *'Thermal Blasts' - The ability to fire highly destructive blasts of thermal energy from one's hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Thought Projection '- The ability to bring inanimate objects or drawings to life. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel back and forth through time. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to instantly kill a being through touch, most often by burning them to death. *'Transformation' - The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. *'Transmogrification' - The ability to transform oneself into an inanimate object and visa versa. *'Transmutation' - The alchemic ability to change one form of matter into another, such as metals. V *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate one's voice to sound like another, or project the voice elsewhere without being present. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to summon violent vortexes leading to other planes or locations. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. W *'Water Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through water. *'Web Projection '- The ability to shoot strings and webs to trap and contain beings. *'Whirling' - A wind-based form of teleportation, often resembling a tornado. *'Wish Granting' - The ability to grant the wishes of other beings, thus turning their desires into reality. *'Wisping' - The ability to teleport through wisping lights, used by spirits. Category:Powers